George Finds his HappyDrunken Place
by The ChaosKnight
Summary: George discovers the joy of VODKA. My first G-Gundam fic, R&R please! Flames always welcome. ^_~
1. Vodka

Disclaimer: I own everything!! HAHAHAHA!!! ::snore:: ::snore:: ::wake up:: Awww, it was just a dream...  
  
Chapter 1: The Knightly Code Broken: Vodka discovered.  
George de Sand was bored. Five years after the defeat of the Dark Gundam, some power hungry punk in France disbanded the Gundam Fights. France then proceeded, without warning, to launch roses onto all of the colonies. These roses grew and killed all types of agricultural land; and, after eating nothing but meat for three years, the colonies all turned power over to France.   
  
Without the Gundam Fights, George had nothing to do. He was bored. He was so bored; he decided to uncork a bottle of Vodka. He took a sip, and was suddenly thrust into a place of happiness. George de Sand smiled, and took another sip. Another sip, then George took a full draught.  
  
It took George a full twenty seconds to down the full bottle. In a drunken stupor, he looked at the empty bottle. Then he went and took another bottle.  
  
**Five minutes later...**  
  
"This stuff ith really good. I thinks I'm a drink it all and every day." George smiled as he lay on the ground, surrounded by countless bottles of Vodka. "Dis Ruzshen dwink ith weal good!" he exclaimed.  
  
Just then, the doorbell on George's mansion rang. George de Sand stumbled to what he thought was to door, and ran into a wall. He stumbled and clutched his bleeding nose, and tried to find the door again. And yet again he ran into a wall. After about an hour, George finally managed to find the door.   
  
George de Sand opened the door to find Domon lying on his front porch, asleep. "Hay! Dumun, weke oop," slurred the Knight.   
  
Domon woke up, and turned to George. He sensed that George had been drinking, mabye the fact that George was rocking back and forth, slowly on his feet gave him away.   
  
"George, have you been drinking?!?" asked Domon, shocked that a Knight would do something like that.  
  
To his question was this reply, "No, nut mooch, onely a cop oar boddle."  
  
"You know George, I seriously doubt that," replied Domon.  
  
"Yu dunt no nuding Cashew. Wud yu like a dwink?" replied a drunken George.  
  
"Uh, okay!"  
  
George gave an unopened bottle of Vodka to Domon, and said, "Enjuy!"  
  
Domon, being the idiot he is, drank all of it in one sip. His eyes bulged out, then turned a reddish color. He then asked for more. Another bottle, then another, then another. Pretty soon, Domon was dead drunk.   
  
"Hay! Gurge! Can we go tu Scarves 'R Oooos?"   
  
"Kaay!"  
  
And off went the drunken duo.   
The End. (sorta)  
ChaosKnight: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Stalker: Everybody, its the moment you've been waiting for. Domon and----  
  
ChaosKnight: Shut up... Don't do the prievew 'till I say you can...  
  
Stalker: George are on their way to---  
  
ChaosKnight: Fine, fine, you can do this...  
  
Stalker: Scarves 'R Us. What dangers await them there? And... who is this in the photo---- oh, wait, wrong episode... may I start over?  
  
ChaosKnight: :( Thats why I said to wait!  
  
Stalker: Everybody, its the moment you've been waiting for. Domon and George are on their way to Scarves 'R Us. What dangers await them there? Find out in, Scarves 'R Us!: Master Urope Surfaces!.  
  
ChaosKnight: Are you done?  
  
Stalker: Yes.  
  
ChaosKnight. Dont for get to re---  
  
Stalker: Wait, wait, wait, wait... Dont for get to review!!  
  
ChaosKnight: Grr.... ::Grabs a Sword:: ::chases the Stalker around::  
  
Stalker: See you next episode! ::G Gundam music plays in the background::   
  
ChaosKnight: :( Come here!  
A/N: Please note that if I bash your favorite character... Sorry...   
  
Many thanks to some flamers :) who helped me to fix my story to make it more realistic...  
  
ChaosKnight: I bet you didnt think that HUH!?! You....  
  
THE END (really) 


	2. Scarves 'R Us

A/N: I decided to make another chapter, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!!! What?!? Lawsuit?!? Er... I dont own G Gundam and friends Okay? Good.  
Chapter 2: Scarves 'R Us!: Master Urope Surfaces!  
Once upon a time, a man decided to make a store that sold nothing but scarves. Now, people dont know why he did that, but his buisness seems to be running well, as he has not gone out of buisness...  
  
Domon Kashu and George de Sand stood in front of Scarves 'R Us. The two hour walk had sobered them up a little. Turning to George, Domon said, "I'm going into the store for a while, it won't be longer than two minutes."   
  
George took out a bottle of Vodka, and said, "Okay, I'll wait on this bench right over here."  
  
**Five hours and 25 bottles later...**  
  
"Wers ith dat guy?" A drunken George muttered.  
  
George de Sand stood up, and staggered over to the door. George pushed, and pushed on the door, but it would not move. He tried again, to no avail. Finally, after 44 tries, the drunken Knight figured out that the door said "Pull." Feeling stupid, and drunk, George opened the door and walked into Scarves 'R Us, just noticing a sign that said, "Sold Scarves, and nothing but scarves, since 1999.  
  
**Five hours and 25 bottles earlier..."  
  
Domon entered the store, and he was met with the smell of newly made clothes. (You know that old musty smell...) He took the smell in, and sighed. "I like this smell."  
  
Domon walked over to the isle that whos sign read, "Ten foot-Fifteen Foot Scarves" A whole isle of nothing but scarves stood in front of him. Domon's eyes lit up like a four year old in a candy isle, and he quickly ran and started digging through a bin of scarves.  
  
"Ugh, Yellow," exclaimed Domon as he pulled out a yellow scarf. He then reached back in and grabbed a Green scarf. Another pull resulted in a blue scarf flying through the air. Frustrated, Domon jumped into the bin of scarves, and began to look.  
  
"Arrrrrrg!" yelled Domon as his search provided no fruit.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you need help?" said a voice that was familiar to Domon.  
  
Domon turned around, and saw; to his shock, Master Asia standing before him.   
  
"What! How can you be hear Master? I killed you myself!"  
  
"I am not the one you call Master Asia," replied the figure, "I am called... Master Europe!"   
  
Domon's eyes bulged out, and he fell down, anmei style.  
  
Then, he got up and asked, "Are there any RED scarves here?"  
  
"No, sorry, fresh out," was the reply.  
  
Domon's eyes bulged out again, and were wide open in shock. Suddenly, fury crossed his face, and he went beserk. He screamed, "WHAT, NO RED SCARVES!?! AAARRRGGG!!!" Domon ran around, and destroyed the store. He pushed over shelves, dumped out bins, and kicked through doors. Everywhere he went, destruction followed...  
  
**Five hours and 25 bottles later...**   
  
George stood, swaying, outside the door to Scarves 'R Us. He slowly staggered in, holding onto the wall. He approached a store clerk, his blood-shot eyes not noticing the carnage in front of him, and asked a question.   
  
"Huve yuuu saw Dumont Capshu-er, Katshu?"  
  
"Im sorry sir," replied the store clerk, "But we dont sell Cashews here, if you saw the sign, we only sell Scarves."  
  
"Nuuu! nut fuud, Dumnt Cakshu!!" sain George impatiantly.  
  
"Im sorry sir, we dont sell Dounuts either."  
  
George de Sand got very upset at this, and tried to take out his rapier to kill the man. Unforntunately, (or fortunately) he was too drunk to even find the handle. George collapsed to the ground, trying to grab his rapier, and then went limp, dead drunk.  
The End  
ChaosKnight: Okay, there it is ^_~  
  
Stalker: Hey Chaos, can I do the preview?  
  
ChaosKnight: Er... Okay...  
  
Stalker: Everybody, Its the moment you've been waiting for! Domon Kashu is on a rampage in the store, and George de Sand is dead drunk! Will Domon ever find a red scarf? Will George ever find Domon? Find out in the next episode, Drunken Finger: Domon's New Technique!  
  
::G Gundam music playing in the background::  
  
ChaosKnight: Er... thank you Stalker...   
  
A/N: You know whats hard? Writing for drunken people. 'Cuz when people are drunk, they usually cant pronounce words well (I know ^_^) anyways, thats why not too much people was 'drunk' in this fic, but in the next one, drunken city! haha... sorry...  
  
ChaosKnight: Are you done A/N?  
  
A/N: Im a Author's Note, im not a person.  
  
ChaosKnight: Then... how is it you're talking to me?  
  
A/N: ::no comment::  
  
ChaosKnight: Anyways, please REVIEW!!  
  
Jay: Talking to yourself again, eh Chaos?  
  
ChaosKnight: Shut up...  
  
A/N: If I bashed your favorite character, then sorry. Please note that no matter how much you flame, I won't change my story. Although, I greatly like flames, I find them interesting to read, even I will eventually get tired if fifty+ people flame about me abusing their character(s). So, the first 49 people may flame, but the 50th cannot :) 


End file.
